Stephanie And Stingy Fanfic
by 11pickfk1
Summary: This is a fanfic where stingy gets more then her bargained for when he said something was 'mine'


**Ok I understand that my last fanfic didn't go too well I had quite a few bad reviews and I admit it wasn't my best piece of work but here's another that will hopefully be better**

 **Disclaimers Notice: I do not own lazy town or any of its characters.**

It was a hot summer's day and flies were tapping against the window, Stephanie was just waking up after a long day of training from sportacus the previous day and she wasn't going to lie, she felt a bit horny but that would have to wait until later she thought as she got out of bed she didn't realise that she hadn't been wearing her pyjamas because of how hot it was and she just simply strolled out the hall into the kitchen.

Her uncle Milford was in there making breakfast "ah Stephanie your up early I see-" he was cut short when he looked over and saw she was naked he blushed and looked away and didn't say anything "hi uncle Milford are you alright you seem a bit embarrassed" she pondered, "no, no its nothing just a bit hot that's all" "your right it is very hot today" she said, she then walked over to the cupboard and attempted to reach the bowls knocking the sugar over and getting some over her nipples, Milford looked over and saw her plump ass sticking up and couldn't resist it any more he whipped his cock out and walked over to her placing his hands on her sides "uncle what are you- oooooooh" she moaned being cut off as her uncle pushed his dick into her womanhood "I thought I was forgetting something" she said, it happened to be that at the time stingy had got up early to and had been passing by when he heard a moan coming from Stephanie's house his first thought was that she was in trouble and that he should go and contact sportacus but he also wanted to see what kind of trouble so he walked round the side of their house and peeked through the kitchen window what he saw before him gave him the biggest raging hard on of his life. What he was seeing was a naked Stephanie being fucked by her uncle, and what's worse was she was enjoying it! He slowly unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out and started masturbating to the beat of Stephanie's uncles thighs hitting her ass. He closed his eyes enjoying the moment when and then he came his load shooting all over the side of their house. When he opened his eyes he looked up to see that whilst she was being fucked Stephanie had been watching him the entire time, his face flushed with embarrassment she had seen him wanking off to her! He had never felt so embarrassed in his life it was unbelievable, for most of the day he tried to avoid Stephanie which proved hard when she was looking for him, he had to hide in any spot he could find.

Oh how he longed to see those curves again he thought, until he had an idea most of the time when he says stuff is 'mine' people usually oblige and give him the stuff, his smile broadened oh this was going to be fun. He found Stephanie working out alone in the park, she was doing maths and she was dressed in her usual attire of the pink and white striped dress but what he didn't know was that she was wearing absolutely nothing underneath, he walked up to her and said "Stephanie", "yes" she asked "I do believe that dress your wearing is mine" she blushed a little when he said this "this dress? A girls dress? Made for females?" she asked confused but a little turned on "yes and I want it now" he wanted her to strip naked she thought she wasn't one for being a public exhibitionist but she had been horny ever since her uncle had fucked her and didn't want to turn this down, so to Stingys surprise she stood up and started removing her dress, as she did this Stingys boner grew in his pants becoming more noticeable, Stephanie definitely noticed it, so there she was outside fully naked handing her dress over to Stingy as he took it she pushed him over and unzipped his pants revealing his dick to the hot air she then smiled at him and wrapped her mouth around it sucking it and bobbing her head up and down her mouth making lewd slurping noises, Stingy moaned at her administrations and grabbed her head pushing more of his cock in her mouth and she responded to this by speeding up and sucking harder after about fifteen minutes Stingy said "Stephanie…" "yes" she answered "I'm cumming" and not long after he shot his hot sticky load into her mouth where she slurped it up like a grateful dog, she then pulled his pants down and then removed his underwear and put his cock between her thighs.

She waited for confirmation that she was ok to continue and Stingy nodded at her and she slammed herself down on his cock "sweet fuck!" she shouted, that was the first time Stingy had ever heard her swear and it was the sexiest thing ever, she started off bouncing on his dick nice and slow building up a pace and as she got faster her moans got louder until she was practically crying out in pleasure and Stingy was loving every moment of it he started thrusting upwards matching Stephanie's pace which made her eyes widen as she was thrown off her preferred riding pace but enjoyed it none the less and lent forwards practically motor boating Stingy with her breasts he then obliged by grabbing her left tit and squeezing it, he then latched his mouth onto her right tit sucking and licking the nipple making her moan even more and this brought Stingy closer to his release and he whispered in her ear "I'm cumming" "me too" she said "cum inside of me and lets cum together" she whispered in his ear they both cried out as the reach there climax and juices mingled and flowed down Stephanie's legs and they panted as they lay down next to each other "to the bedroom" Stingy said "to the bedroom" Stephanie repeated.

End.

 **Tell me what you guys think! Was it as good as the other one or could it use more work? Tell me in the reviews and maybe I'll wright a chapter 2.**

 **11pickfks out.**


End file.
